Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of display technology, and specifically relates to a display substrate and a method for manufacturing the display substrate, a display panel and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
As the display technology develops, a display device gradually develops in a direction of Ultra-narrow Bezel. Therefore, in contrast to the conventional display device in which a color filter substrate is arranged externally and an array substrate is arranged adjacent to a backlight source, the current display device is gradually configured so that the array substrate is arranged externally and the color filter substrate is arranged adjacent to a backlight source. Since the array substrate is arranged externally, and gate metal lines of the array substrate may intensively reflect external light, the display effect is adversely affected.
In order to solve the above problem, in the prior art, an outer surface of the array substrate is subjected to an anti-reflection process, for example, increasing glass roughness or being attached with an anti-reflection film, after the manufacture of a display panel is completed. However, such anti-reflection processes do not have an adequately good anti-reflection effect, and the manufacturing cost is increased. In addition, in the prior art, a layer of anti-reflection film is incorporated before a gate electrode is formed, during the manufacture of the array substrate. However, the thickness of the anti-reflection film reaches up to 150 nm or more, and the reflectance of the anti-reflection film is only about 20%. Disadvantageously, if the thickness of the anti-reflection film is too large, then it will reduce the flatness of a display area of the display panel, resulting in polyimide (PI) coating defects in a cell process.